The Untold
by saixpuppy007
Summary: This is purely fan made I was in a dark mood and when im in a dark mood I write,so anyway ,this is how he became one of the blade children and how he learnt to play the piano.Some of the info is from the previous chaps of Spiral I have read.Well Enjoy.


_**The Untold **_

_Hello there children ,my names is Eye's Rutherford , and I'm sure you have heard that I'm one of the blade children._

_You know ,one of the cursed ,the one's that have a missing rib and the one's who love to shed the blood because they have a troubled past._

_ But what will ever become of us ,will people always remember us when we are gone as ..murderers._

_Well this is my story ,the story of how I became one of the cursed ,how I started to love that fine scarlet blood and how I became one of the blade children._

_Let me begin ,it all started when I was just a young child ,I lived with my mother and father in Rutherford mansion ._

_My mother was a loving person ,she was the kind of mother who made apple pies on Sunday afternoons ,told me tales of forbidden treasure in far away lands and when ever I became ill she would nurse me back to health. Indeed she was what a true mother should be...an angel. My father on the other hand I detested ,he was a working man ,he had no time for me let alone anyone else._

_Anyway that's enough of my family ,let me tell of how I became to love bloodshed._

_It started with small creatures ,of course, like lady birds and butterfly's,the tearing of their wings brought me hours of fun ,there where times I would stop and think ,is there something wrong with me,am...am I going insane...no of course not it is perfectly normal,right._

_But it all went horribly wrong ,I was five oh such an innocent age. I was playing with our pet husky Blaze,when nobody was looking ,or so I thought ,I shot her in the back of the head with my fathers revolver,the nanny had seen it all ,she informed my mother and father immediately ._

_Six years later and I was back to my old ways ._

_My mother had another boy five years ago,I was happy or so I thought ._

_They fell in love with Alex,I mean why wouldn't they he was beautiful ,soft blonde curls,crystal blue eyes and above all he was smart for his age,he would make a great heir to Rutherford house unlike me ,I became invisible._

_It was the middle of winter as I remember and Alex had caught a cold,doctors had said it was life threatening. It was that day that he wasn't asking for father nor even mother ,he was asking for me. There I was lead to his room ,he looked so weak and pale. We talked till dawn until he begged me to just kill him ,he said he was in pain and that he didn't want to make mother and father cry any more,so I did as he asked ,I slit straight through his neck ,I killed my precious little brother._

_My mother and father found me,I told them it was what he wanted but they just looked at me as if they didn't know me any more._

_They paid the best psychiatrists and doctors, my mother never spoke to me any more she barley even looked at me ,because when ever she did she just burst into tears,my father said I was a sick pathetic child who needed to be dealt with._

_It ended that day ,my mother had been drinking again ,she believed it numbed the pain in her broken heart, I believed it turned her into a stranger. She grabbed me by the neck and dragged me towards the gleaming white piano , the piano bought back painful memories ,it was a family gathering at party's and Alex would play at every social gathering Rutherford held._

_I was left and the only words I faintly remember where I'm so sorry ,please forgive me .I was forced to play night and day and if I refused I was beaten. Every night I would trail upstairs , as scarlet blood would drip from the slits in my wrists caused by the abuse inflected by my alcoholic mother. I would lie at night and wish I hadn't carried out Alex's desire._

_The life I once lead that was a dream had now become my nightmare._

_At least you now know how I became the great pianist Eye's Rutherford._

_Blood shed is our destiny ,I shall not deny it._

_I hope you liked this ,please leave a comment but only if it is nice _

_Thank you for reading X-X (I do not own the characters ,for the readers or watches of the manga/anime spiral. This is the life of Eye's.)_


End file.
